


Soulmates

by SpectrumCrow



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectrumCrow/pseuds/SpectrumCrow
Summary: Rakan loves Xayah, so so much.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Kudos: 52





	Soulmates

The woman of my dreams...

I could never describe Xayah that way, as I've never dreamed of a woman like that. I hopped from village to village, putting on a show before leaving as quickly as I came. Passing flings with humans, but nothing more than a single moon.

Then, I met her. Something about her spoke to me, on a level so deep it must have been magic. Her gorgeous purples in light of the moon, blades ripping through enemies the first time I saw her fight. And as I entered, no one could take their eyes off of me.

Yet, I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

She opened my eyes to the truth of magic, of our people. She makes me want to fight.

She tells me that what we have is greater than any human word, and she's right, yet there is one word that comes close. Soulmates. We were made for each other, born to be together. Tethered by fate, I would die before I left her side. My dearest Miella...

"Rakan? Do you remember the plan?" Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts, my surprisingly single target thoughts.

"Yeah, Miella?"

"The plan."

"Oh. I'll just wing it."


End file.
